Monsters/Unnatural Beings
Of course, there are things in Anvaris that aren't exactly natural. Ranging from beings birthed from vastly different realms, to creatures born of heavy magical influence, to even beings produced by mortals in unnatural manners. They can range from docile to extremely hostile just like most wildlife found in Anvaris, so proper caution must be taken when encountering these strange creatures and beings. Below is a list of things that may or may not go bump in the night. Land Undead Those that rise from the dead whom aren't supposed to. These creatures walk among the living and are usually hostile (though some peaceful undead exist), and tend not to hold the same morals and emotions as their living counterparts. They show no mercy in combat, so none should shown to them. Zombies Your standard undead being. Usually resurrected via Necromancy, these ghouls are usually clumsy and slow. They make for good fodder if one wishes to sling numbers at an enemy. They also usually have a taste for mortal flesh and brains, so avoid letting them sink their teeth into you. Skeletons Resurrected beings devoid of the flesh and skin that they once had. These creatures are much faster than their zombie cousins, and seem to be smarter too. They carry weaponry and armor to use against the living (or other undead should necromancers devolve into infighting) and are sometimes difficult to take down fully since they can put themselves back together and stand back up. Lich Sometimes, a necromancer will attempt to cross the threshold and make themselves immortal. They do this by removing their souls and placing them into objects or other beings. Doing this, they turn themselves into a Lich but lose their minds in the process. The Lich is a powerful type of undead, usually taking the form of a robed skeleton with a staff of sorts. They are not to be trifled with, as they bear countless years of experience in magic to use as against you. Undead Animals Sometimes necromancers and the like will resurrect animals like dogs and such for pets or personal protection. Much faster than most of their undead humanoid cousins, these creatures are ferocious fighters with a taste for flesh and bone. Dispatch them quickly before they group up on you. Abominations On occasion, necromancers/witches/wizards will attempt to craft an entirely new being from various parts of the undead. Simply known as Abominations (as it is quite clearly what these creatures are in the eyes of most), they vary in intelligence/speed/size/strength. Take great caution when dealing with these...things. Homunculus Considered by many to be weaker/smaller versions of Abominations, they are typically constructed for menial tasks. They tend to be docile unless instructed to attack something/someone, and tend to form groups when told to do so as one wouldn't stand a chance against a trained soldier. Awakened Undead Undead that have regained their memories and personalities from the lives they had before they died. May range from docile to totally hostile. Sometimes, upon realizing that something happened to them and they are now dead, it shatters their minds and they become violent. Best bet is to avoid them, or treat them like they're still among the living (until one can fetch a priest or Paladin.) Wraiths When a paladin of Dekanas dies due to a violent end, there is a small chance of a wraith forming from the ashes where the body fell. The explanation of this is that said paladin's willpower was strong enough to serve after death so they are granted extra time. Once upon manifesting, these specters of vengance begin to hunt for those who have killed them. Wraiths have been descibed as wearing black robes, their skin black and the faces resembling their own in life. Difference is that the face is twisted to one of anger and the eyes and hair have been replaced with fire. When seeing these creatures, it is advised to stay clear from their path less they deem you an obstacle for their revenge. Automatons Automatons are mechanical beings built by the Dwarves for menial tasks. Usually pretty basic, they work in the mines, carrying equipment or transporting ordinance. Golems Golems are creatures magically constructed from typical objects found in the environment. For example, a golem made of several large rocks, or one made of ice shards. They can be constructed from virtually anything and given life, but usually lack a mind of their own. Thus, they have to be commanded by their makers. It is generally frowned upon to make a golem out of things like flesh or bodily fluids as it is 'inefficient and downright disgusting' as some put it. One would say those types of golems would cross over into Abomination territory instead. Cyclops The Cyclops, though related to the Trolls, are versions that have been heavily mutated due to exposure of high concentrations of regular or dark magi. Massive, ugly, and bearing only one eye as their name suggests, they live usually inside caves or ruins. They only venture out to find food, which is usually wild animals or the unlucky traveler that wanders too close to its territory. Though they are large and sort of clumsy, don't think they're stupid. Some have crafted crude weapons and armor to defend themselves from attackers. Onibi Onibi are strange floating balls of 'fire', usually blue in color, and are found in wooded areas or grasslands. Some say these orbs are what's left of the spirits of dead Oni from before Izanagi ascended. Their spirits decayed from the countless cycles of wandering about, they've gone from full fledged ghosts to these simple orbs of fire. Commonly confused with will-o'-the-wisps, but are not hostile at all. Their fire does not burn if touched. If one encounters these floating orbs, its best to alert a Paladin of Dekanas or a local Izanagi shrine so that they can ensure that these lost souls are guided to the Underworld. Morvudd Morvudd, the warden of Blackwood, is a ancient being of unkown origin. It seems he is a unique specimen as no other have been heard of by word of mouth or by acient texts. Morvudd claimed the Blackwood forest in the lesser kingdoms as his domain and guarded it from intruders. His presence has in folklore been present from the very beginning of sapient settlement near the woods. Morvudd briefly led a coven that helped him gain strength to form the forest after his own desire. During the great hunt witch hunters sealed him in his temple at Farrow Hill. And as he is not dead, the forest remains under his control to this day. zombie.jpg|''A Zombie soldier.'' skeleton.jpg|''A Skeleton Archer.'' Lich.png|''A Lich with his battlestaff.'' zombie-dog.jpg|''An undead dog.'' Abomination.jpg|''An example of an Abomination.'' cyclops.jpg|''A Cyclops.'' Air Undead Just like on land, there are undead that roam the skies, resurrected by dark magi (usually used by necromancers or witches/warlocks.) Flying Abominations Much similar to the Abominations crafted by necromancers for land purposes, there are some that are created for aerial use. Usually lighter and faster, these creatures can swoop down and ambush travelers and warriors. Sometimes beheading people in one quick blur. Use extreme caution and keep your eyes to the skies when encountering these things. flying-abomination.jpg|''An example of a Flying Abomination.'' Sea The Sodden Often mistaken for undead, the sodden are the lost spirits of sailors and seamen that had angered Narvén or were afflicted by dark magi. Unable to pass onto the next realm, they roam the seas during full moons with their ghastly ships. Ships and the sodden themselves are visually very terrifying to look at. They are pale with desaturated clothing, their forms seemingly eternally disintegrating and flaking off like dark embers slowly rising from an invisible flame. Their movement, along with hair and cloths appear to behave as someone who would be submerged in calm calm water, even though they are not. Although ghastly in appearance, sodden are not known to be aggressive or hostile. On the contrary, they are known for rescuing people under the full moon and ask for favors, usually that the rescued inform their families of their fate or make an offering at a temple of Narvén to lift their curse. People who encounter sodden often describe them as uneasy to look at and listen to. Their appearance and movement is unnerving and their speech is slurred and distorted. But but most will also feel sympathy for them, and many have completed the favors that their ethereal rescuers gave them. Lord of the Abyss When travelling far out to sea, the light of the heavens can not penetrate the inky blackness that is the void of the deep. It is unknown what dwells down there, but sailors have for many cycles known that something lurks down there. Lord of the Abyss, Sjäälkrookin (Jynkersk: Soulhook), Void King and the Deep Emperor are but a few of its titles and it's depictions are just as numerous. Some say it resembles a crab, others say it is half squid half dragon and others tell of a man tall as a mountain with the face of an octopus and the wings of a dragon. It's likeness is far and varied as no seaman has ever laid eyes on the beast, but many have heard its roars. Those of religious faith are sometimes keen on exaggerating details, and those of no belief are reluctant to talk of their experience. In Gustaf Roff's "The Flora and Fauna of all Realms" First mate Steffe Karp's account appears as a quotation from his diary: ''"Our ship, Skärarin, carrying goods from the port of Merhaven to the eastern Elven realm had been blown widely east of her course by the great storm of 57 22. The storm was so violent that it lift the ship of the crest of a wave and tossed us about as if we were but a piece of driftwood. I was thrown overboard and plunged into that foaming cauldron of fury and try as I may I felt my powers failing me as I tried to keep myself afloat. Resigned to my fate I began peacefully sinking into the depths below. It was then I heard the cries from below, unlike anything I've ever heard. It was a low sound, but my trained ears recognized that what ever may have made that sound must be unfathomably enormous. There was no mistake, it was the cry of Sjäälkrookin surfacing from his dark domain to claim the damned souls lost to the storm. Driven solely by the power of indescribable fright I clawed [ --------- Hand writing unintelligible for two rows ------------ ] piece of our ship that had remained somewhat intact. After that I collapsed and drifted in and out of consciousness until the sea calmed and I was rescued after 3 or 4 moons. I never divulged details to the rescuers and I daren't tell anyone else out of fear of being ridiculed. I wish I had resigned to my fate, for living with this burden is more than I can bare. I will live the rest of my days having felt a fear that no living should ever have to feel. And the sea, once the love of my life, shall forever more be cursed to me" ''Category:Lore